


Just Think About It

by Zehntacles



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Mewburty, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: As Star and Marco pass by their classmates each one thinks about what it is the couple gets up to when no one is watching.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Just Think About It

In the halls of Echo Creek Academy students were regularly running to and fro to get to their classes, activities, clubs and sometimes just to sneak away from the sight of everyone else around them. When the day ended these crowds were forcing their way anywhere but inside of the building so they could escape their daily routine to use their free time however they felt. Though in complete opposition of this two students were making their way further into the school. One excitedly pulling the other by the arm as they did.

"C'mon Marco, don't fall behind!" Star called out to her friend as she pulled him along, only letting go when she was sure he was running at her pace.

"Alright Star, you don't have to drag me behind, I'm following!" He called back in response as they raced together. Passing by various students that greeted Star with smiles and waves when the exchange student princess ran past them. All except a notable few, in particular two girls in cheerleader uniforms. One of which scowled at Princess Butterfly and the other wearing a worried expression seeing the pair nearly collide with them as they zipped by.

"Hmph, someone should put a leash on Star Butterface to keep her from causing trouble." Brittney sneered as she shut her locker door and began to walk towards the gym, her friend Sabrina following behind and stumbling from a near trip on nothing but her own clumsiness.

"I don't think it's such a big deal." Sabrina offered. "It's not like she's messing with our cheerleading practice anymore."

"It's not just her being a problem during practice or making a scene in class, that little freak thinks the whole school is her playground." Brittney snapped. "Her and that gross nerd boy of hers are tearing this place apart without a care about anyone who gets caught in their path."

"I dunno... I think it's been kinda fun ever since she showed up?" Sabrina countered, earning a glare from her team captain.

"Fun? She ruined my birthday party, turned our teacher into a troll, set the school on fire and she almost ate every boy on campus after she turned into a bug monster!"

"...she got better?" Sabrina said with a shrug.

"As if. I'm telling you right now, she's a kinky little weirdo and we only got to see a little sample of it. Why I bet they're running off for her to do something gross right now. Just think about it."

* * *

In a classroom that was darkened by the shades pulled down over the windows and the empty of students who had long since gone home, a couple were still keeping it occupied together. Marco Diaz standing with his back against the teacher's desk and using it to prop himself up while he held the edge in a grip. The girl with the long blonde hair before him was pulling down his pants and dropping to her knees with a devilish smile. Her fingers reached up to yank down his boxers as well, licking her lips at the erection before her. "Look who's eager to see me. Were you waiting all day for this?"

"How could I not be, you were teasing me every time someone wasn't looking." Marco answered, breathing growing deeper as she took his cock in her hands and rubbed it gently.

"Working you up makes it so much better for us both. That's why you wanted to get me here as soon as possible, right?" Star asked, licking her lips. "You know how hungry I get when I haven't had a chance to play with you." Opening her mouth Star took in his cock and sucked the tip, running her tongue in circles around its length and coating it in her saliva. She looked up to watch Marco's face, enjoying his expression as she laid her tongue flat and let it slide in deeper to her throat. Rolling her tongue around the length of his cock again she pulled her mouth off with a wet pop and stroked him as she caught her breath. "There's that taste I remember."

"Star... you should slow down..." Marco groaned, only encouraging her to squeeze him more.

"Aww, are you that close to the edge already?" Star asked. "If you make a big mess I'll have to catch it and swallow the whole thing." Lifting his cock to her lips again she opened her mouth and leaned forward to suck him in deeper towards her throat. Marco groaned from the pressure as her head bobbed back and forth, carefully working him against her throat to hold as much as she could in her mouth.

"S-Star... it's so good!" Marco groaned and could see the smile on her face as she looked up at him, even with her lips wrapped around his cock. Wrapping her arms around his legs she began to bob her head quickly against him, no longer holding back as she gagged and her saliva dripped down her chin. Putting his hand on the back of her head he rested it against her hair, gripping it as her head moved faster until he finally moaned out to her. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Mmmnnggg!" Rather than back away Star pushed herself forward, breathing through her nose and swallowing his cum as it released it. Her right hand raised up to stroke his cock and encourage it to pump more and more until he was completely spent. Slowly pulling her mouth away she kept her lips pursed tightly, swallowing the last of what was in her mouth and opening it wide to show Marco how there wasn't a drop left. "Not bad, Safe Kid. I can't wait to have another snack later tonight."

* * *

"And... that's what you think they're doing?" Sabrina asked Brittney with a tone of disbelief.

"Is it so hard to imagine?" Brittney countered.

"It's just that sounds a lot like that one porn video you were really excited to share with me. So if anything it almost seems like you're projecting your desires on to-"

"I told you not to mention that!" Brittney nearly shouted at Sabrina in a rage. "Keep that up and you're on the bottom of the pyramid at practice today."

"You know that's too dangerous for everyone, I always slip!"

Farther away from where the two cheerleaders had been talking about them, Star and Marco were still continuing their charge through the school. Each one with joyful expressions on their faces as they ran. Continuing to pass by everyone in their path to who knew where they were headed. A collection of girls from their classes stood nearby to see them race down the hall, Star waving to her friend Janna as she kept up her pace and Janna waving back when they passed. The auburn haired girl next to Janna named Hope watched them round a corner, not having spent as much time with either of them as Janna had and only slightly familiar with Star or Marco. "There goes those two again doing whatever crazy magic stuff they get into."

"Yeah, probably up to like... I dunno, fighting monsters or opening a portal to the underworld or… something."

"I wonder what it's like having to deal with all of that? Wouldn't want Star living in my house if she's acting like this every day."

"Her parents sent her here when she blew up their castle or something, I don't know much about it." Janna explained, flipping through something on her phone screen while she talked. "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are pretty cool though. She could probably do anything at all and Marco's parents wouldn't mind it."

"I know what they're up to!" A third voice spoke up, Janna and Hope both turning their heads to see a girl in glasses with a bright smile that was covered in braces. "You can just tell by how they're acting!"

"Hey... Amanda." Hope said to the strange girl, having always felt a little uncomfortable around her. It wasn't that she was mean or rude, just a little more energetic than she liked and sometimes a bit off.

"I don't respond to that name anymore." Amanda said, eyes growing wide behind her glasses. "I have transcended... into StarFan13." Despite the drama in her words Hope was still left confused.

"Wait... I thought you were going by BethanyFan13?"

"Oh I changed that a while ago after she dropped in the tier list." Starfan explained, Hope not having any real clue what that meant but she rarely understood what this girl was saying. "As for Star and Marco it's super obvious. She's going off to be alone with her secret lover!" Starfan stated, both girls' eyes growing wide hearing her say something quite so mature for herself.

"She... she what now?" Hope asked, putting her hands to her cheeks to hide the obvious blush that appeared there.

"You really think so?" Janna asked curiously, looking back to where her friends had run off to.

"Of course!" Starfan said eagerly, hands pressed against her face and nearly clawing at it with excitement over her imagination. "She's a princess from a far away land and he's a commoner. The only way they could ever consummate their love is in secret, away from the prying eyes of the public! Just think about it!"

* * *

In the school theater room there were no lights or sound as the two trespassing students slipped inside, closing and locking the door behind them while they made their way to the stage. Marco followed behind Star looking around the empty theater. "Boy, good thing there's no one here or else I might get stage fright."

"Of course you would, peasant. It's only natural to feel that way around a shining star like myself." Star said with her back to Marco.

"Uh... what?" Marco asked, confused, though his eyes grew wide when Star raised her arm up, wand in hand and the lights on the theater suddenly came to life in different rainbow colors. Turning her arm around above herself in a circle, Star's clothing changed from that of her normal dress into a soft, white, lacy lingerie that barely covered her body aside from the long stockings and gloves on her limbs. Complete with a jeweled tiara upon her head.

"The peasantry is meant to serve the royal family, wouldn't you agree?" Star asked, approaching Marco with a sway in her hips. Marco's eyes watching that back and forth movement as she came closer and not realizing she'd knocked him over onto his back until after her hand pushed him down. "Beneath me is where you belong."

"I... thank you, my... princess?" Marco asked and Star looked down at him in disappointment.

"Queen, Marco... you're supposed to call me a queen during this." She explained and Marco nodded, finally getting on script.

"Right, right! Uh... thank you, my beautiful queen!"

"As should you thank me! Oh ho ho ho ho!" Star laughed in delight in a manner that Marco hadn't heard her do before and he raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "Was that too much?"

"Little overboard." Marco agreed and Star dialed it back.

"Ahem! Well it doesn't matter, now is when my peasant has to pay his tribute and tax to the royalty he worships." Waving her wand again magical, white, lacy gloves appeared and floated around Marco as they began to undress him before her eyes. Star licked her lips at the now naked form beneath her. Dropping out of character for a second in the excitement. "Oh yeah, that's the good stuff."

"Feeling a little exposed here." Marco said, glancing at the empty theater and feeling as if he was on display despite there being no audience. Though his attention was diverted back to Star when he felt her foot touch against his cock. Slowly rubbing it with the bottom of her sole.

"Still hard even when you're underfoot, huh peasant?" Star asked, no longer looking at Marco's face but grinning wide as she kept rubbing her white stocking covered foot against him. Marco had to agree the feeling of her touch and soft fabric felt good but he was more than a little stressed by her balancing on one leg and having her foot pressed on him with the other.

"It's a little... dangerous don't you think?" Marco asked her and her expression changed to an exaggerated frown as she looked from her fun to his face.

"You're questioning my methods? Your queen's desires?"

"I... uh..." Marco began, not sure what to say considering the vulnerable position he was in.

"Very well, I'll accommodate your begging." Star said, sitting down on the stage in front of him and making a show of lifting her leg up and then crossing it over the other, enjoying him watching her as she did. Her gloved hand reached forward and took his cock in her grip, slowly and gently rubbing it up and down with just her fingers. "Is this more to your liking?"

"Uh... uh huh..." Marco nodded, blushing from the gentle hand job she was giving him. Star made sure to never give too much pressure to him or too hard a grip, fingers coasting gently along the surface. "Y-you can go... harder..."

"But I thought you were afraid of me acting too dangerously with your fragile peasant body?" Star said with a grin, using her thumb to tease at the tip of his cock but never putting on enough force to help him get that much closer to relief.

"Star... please... it's really pent up..." Marco began to lean up and Star snapped the fingers on her free hand, the lacy magical gloves that had previously been used to undress Marco returned to hold him in place while Star had her fun.

"I'll collect every drop then." Taking her hand away she reached behind herself to remove the white bra she'd been wearing, exposing her small, pert breasts to him as her right hand returned to softly stroking his cock, her left massaging his sack in the palm of her hand. "Oh my sad little peasant, had you not spoken against your queen earlier I could have given you relief so much faster. But now you have to entertain me."

"F-fuck... fuck... Star... c'mon." She only giggled in delight at his squirming, fingers gently pushing him farther and farther to the brink with no relief in sight.

"Beg your queen for it."

"Star... please..."

"I said... beg your Queen for it." Star instructed, her fingers stopping their movement altogether.

"Please... my queen, please... I'm begging you for relief."

"Now that's a good subject." Star said, her fingers suddenly gripping him hard and stroking him towards herself. Smiling brightly seeing Marco shudder and squirm further as he finally tensed and climaxed from her strokes. She pulled his cock to face herself and increased her speed further, letting it shoot out from his cock onto her breasts as she squeezed every drop from him. "Mmm... you finally paid me proper tribute." Star said, removing her right hand from his body which was heaving to catch his breath, rubbing her fingers against her chest to coat his cum on to her nipple. "But we've only just begun."

* * *

"That's... pretty detailed." Hope said to Starfan13, having endured an outburst of descriptions she'd never expected to hear from the girl. "And a little unbelievable."

"If you liked it I've got even more on my web page you can read." Starfan said and pulled up her phone to show to Hope.

"Your web page? Wait did you write all of this down?"

"Oh yeah, that was just the first part of my fanfiction about Star having romantic, consensual sex with Marco but their parents are against it so they have to do it in secret. Everyone responded really well to the latest chapter."

"Really... Do you take commissions?"

"Sure! Hey Janna, did you want to read too?" Starfan asked but when she and Hope looked over Janna had apparently already left during the very detailed story that was being conveyed without either girl having been aware.

Towards the end of the school building itself and far away from the girls sharing their newly discovered passion for erotic stories, Star and Marco were making their way to their destination finally. Few stood in their way during the duo's charge, but there was one pair that looked to separate them for a moment.

"Hey Marco!" A familiar voice called out to him, Marco stopping to see the smiling round face of one of his oldest friends.

"Hey Ferguson!" Marco replied, taking a second to catch his breath. "What's going on with you guys?" Next to Ferguson stood Alfonzo, a much taller boy in glasses with a far skinnier frame than Ferguson.

"Check it out, Marco." Al said as he opened his bag and reached inside to pull out a game case. "This morning I picked up Super Street Kombat Xrd Revengers strIVe! Me and Ferguson were going to head to our place and go through the story mode if you want to come?" Marco eyed the game case with wonder, it was a series they had all played together since they were little. Before he could answer though a voice called to him in the distance.

"Marco!" Star shouted from down the hall. "Are you coming?"

"Uh... yeah, just a second!" Marco replied to her then turned again to his friends. "Sorry guys, but I sort of had plans with Star already. I'll be happy to check it out tomorrow though." Giving them a goodbye he ran after the blonde girl who was already racing away with him. Al and Ferg left standing in disbelief.

"Well that settles it." Ferguson said with a shrug. "They're totally dating now."

"What!?" Alfonzo asked. "How can you tell from that?"

"Isn't it obvious? When has Marco ever passed up a chance to play a new Street Kombat before? There's only one thing that would be more important to him than that: girls."

"I dunno, maybe he really did just have plans and was keeping them with her?" Alfonzo offered up as his rebuttal. "She is staying at his house so doesn't he have to take care of her while she's visiting?"

"He's had a bunch of people stay at his place before and never attached himself to their hip like this." Ferguson explained. "Besides she's pretty different. Remember that day she nearly destroyed the school after changing into a bug monster."

"Oh yeah, she was collecting guys and holding them hostage in that sticky webbing stuff with the hearts all over it. Well... other guys, she didn't do that to me."

"Or me." Ferguson said, but they didn't dwell on that uncomfortable fact for too long. "But that was like a natural thing for her cause she's an alien, right?"

"Magical princess from another dimension." Al corrected.

"Same thing, really. I bet she does that every month now. Marco probably has to handle that for her too. You can even see it if you just think about it."

* * *

Running into the art classroom that had been long abandoned by now that the school day was over, Star and Marco finally stopped their charge through the hallways and closed the door behind them. Marco quickly pulled the blinds down to block out the windows as well. "Okay, looks like the coast is clear and no one saw us come in. Guess that means everything's alright for now."

"Marco..." Star muttered, dropping her backpack on the floor and hugging herself. "It's starting!" Purple hearts began to appear on her skin rapidly as her breathing became faster. The arms hugging around herself doubled, and then tripled. "It's going even faster this time than before!"

"Star, it's okay!" Marco said, taking two of her now six hands into his and looking her in the eyes. "We've been through worse than this. You'll be fine, neither of us are going to leave this room."

"Marco." Star said, a bright smile on her face at the emotional support he was giving her. The fear lifting from her as their hands held tightly together. Then two more hands came up to hold him by the wrists. "Marco..." She said in a more sultry tone, the last pair of arms grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in closer, reason leaving her expression now. "Boy!" Her lips pressed hard into his own as she kissed him, the hearts on her skin multiplying ever more quickly until her body was completely covered and her skin was an even purple hue.

"Stmmmm!" Marco mumbled in reply but it was far too late to stop it, this having been the reason they secluded themselves to begin with. When the kiss broke Star's eyes glowed bright, hair having twisted upward like the large antenna of a butterfly.

"Nnngh... boy! Want!" Star groaned, the back of her dress ripping open as two large butterfly wings grew from her back. Undisturbed by this, Star's multiple hands reached up to pull away at the remains of her dress, ripping the fabric off quickly to expose herself in just her tights and boots now. Marco attempted to back away from her but Star was quickly upon him, knocking him against the wall of the room and kissing him even deeper. When their lips parted again she was pinning him down with all of her hands.

"Careful... okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here with you." Marco said to Star, who hesitated just for a moment as she focused on his words. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay the whole time."

"Mar...co..." Star stammered slowly, her head leaning into his chest and nuzzling against it. Inhaling the scent coming off of him. "Mar... co... friend... boy... friend... my boyfriend!" Her hands flattened against his arms and stomach, purple like webbing spilling out from them and magically sticking him against the wall. "Won't leave. Won't leave me. All mine!" Crouching down in front of him Star's hands crowded over the front of his pants, fumbling with her multiple fingers to remove his belt and unzip them. He could hear her panting heavily in the dark room as they finally succeeded in unclasping the button that held his jeans up and used all six of her hands to yank them down his legs.

"C-careful!" Marco warned, not sure if she was really listening to him anymore. Her hands more carefully pulled away his boxers to look at his erect cock before her. Leaning forward he could feel her hot breath on it and her multiple hands caress him as she kissed it repeatedly

"Hot... need... want!" Standing up Star reached down to her tights and ripped them apart over her crotch, exposing her wet pussy beneath. The fabric was already wet and stained as were her panties beneath the tights from her excitement. Wings buzzing she flew up and latched on to the wall around Marco, feet no longer on the floor as she clung to the wall's surface like an insect. Two of her hands reached down to pull her panties aside and take Marco's cock in her grip, pushing her hips down hard to have them meet.

"Oh wow! It's so... hot and... tight." Marco groaned, feeling her pussy squeeze down around his cock, Star gasping, feeling him finally enter her and pressing her hips down on to him repeatedly to fulfill her desire. The slamming of her hips against his own hurt just a bit from the amount of force she used but it was outweighed by how good she was making him feel. Leaning into his neck she panted and moaned.

"Good! Good! Boy! Marco... pussy feels good..." She let out a small, high pitched cry as she rolled her hips against him. It was hard for Marco to make out much of anything but he could feel her lower hand between them both as it rubbed her clit excitedly, her upper left hand reaching up to grab hold of his hair. The sound of her wet pussy filled the room as it was penetrated repeatedly and Marco couldn't smell anything but the scent of her sex. "Fill me up? Fill me up? Fill me up!?"

"We shouldn't... do it inside of you." He tried to reason with her but she was beyond that.

"Inside, Marco inside!" Her lips went from soft kisses to biting on his shoulder, moaning hard as she climaxed on to his cock. The added pressure was far too much for Marco to have hoped to resist and he gave in, cumming inside of her like she asked. They groaned against each other, reveling in the joy of their release and the dripping wet excitement coming from between their legs. Star's arms wrapped around Marco's neck as the other four that had magically appeared began to crumble away into purple, leaf like hearts that fell to the ground beneath her. Hair lowering and returning to its normal color. Without the magical assistance Star's body fell off the wall she'd been clinging to and was caught by a bed of purple hearts on the ground she had shed from her own body. "Oh... wow... Marco. That might have been the best one yet."

"It did... feel really really good." Marco said, hanging from the wall where he was stuck as he watched Star writhe on the ground in her post orgasm enjoyment. He noted just how much seemed to be seeping from between her legs on to her thighs worriedly. "Uh... isn't it bad though?"

"Bad?" Star asked, almost offended.

"I mean I came inside of you."

"Oh, that! Nah, don't worry about it. I got a magical wand and I become a horny monster once a month. Someone thought of an anti-pregnancy spell loooooong before I ever got this."

"Ah... well, that's a relief. How about a 'horny monster webbing removal' spell?"

"Hmm... in a minute. I'm feeling good and you look nice like that."

* * *

" Feels pretty over-exaggerated." Al responded. "Also why was she talking like The Hulk the whole time. During the parts where they were on the wall I thought she was going to say 'Star Smash' or something like that."

"Well it's already a monster transformation so it fits, right?" Ferguson reasoned with him.

"I dunno, she's an alien magical princess. What parts of it make any sense?"

"Good point... maybe we can get her to take us to Mewni sometime. There might be a whole town of crazy, horny butterfly girls in her world that we could meet!" Ferguson said with delight and hope in his heart.

"Last time we met a bunch of girls with wings it was the pixies and they tried to eat us both." Alfonzo recalled, both enjoying and not enjoying that little trip.

"With risk comes reward." Ferguson retorted. Both exiting the school to head home and enjoy the pass time they'd already prepared for themselves.

Meanwhile back inside Jackie Lynn Thomas was closing up her locker and gathering her skateboard from it, preparing to head back home herself. At least she would have made it that far had she not spotted her friend Janna looking into a nearby classroom, the door barely open and her phone up in front of her. "Janna? What are you up to?"

"Shhh!" Janna shushed her, turning to her quickly. Without saying anything else she waved for her to come closer and Jackie did as asked, looking around to make sure there wasn't anyone else watching them. As she approached Janna lowered herself down to make room for the other girl so she could also spy on what was going on inside.

"That's so good. Don't stop licking." Star whispered quietly, Jackie able to only just make out the sound of her voice as Star was leaning back on Ms. Skullnick's desk for support. She could see that there was movement going on under her skirt and by picking herself up on her tiptoes she was able to make out the figure of a person's head pressing up against the fabric where her thighs would be.

"Oh my gosh." Jackie whispered to herself, Janna looking back up at her and putting a finger over her lips to indicate she should be silent. Meanwhile in the room Star was shuddering as Marco was positioned under her skirt, her tights and panties pulled down around her knees as he was pressing his tongue up against her pussy. Lifting her left hand up to her mouth Star bit the top of her index finger to suppress the urge to moan loudly in the classroom, face scrunched up as she was struggling to hold back.

"I'm gonna scream... I'm gonna scream..." Star muttered, the gentle rubbing of Marco's tongue up against the folds of her pussy never ceasing, making her squeak when it would rub against her clit. There was a tugging at her boots and Star lifted her feet to let him take them off her feet, each one being pulled away as her tights and panties were lowered to her ankles and taken from her as well. The pleasure ceased as Marco pulled his head away from her pussy and she felt a mix of relief and longing as it stopped. Pulling his head out from beneath her skirt, Marco stood up in front of her and kissed her lips, his own still wet from having been nearly inside of her. Then he reached down and lifted her up so she was sitting on the desk.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Marco asked her, scooting her back farther on the desk so she could lay down on the length of it. She gasped as he spread her legs apart and ran his hand over her thighs, close to between her legs but not far enough.

"You're teasing me." Star pouted, his hand just brushing over her pussy and then up on to her other thigh. "Nnnnngh! You're trying to work me up!"

"Yeah, am I?" Marco asked her with a smile, watching her eyes as his hand dipped back down and rested just over her pussy. Rubbing gently. "You always seem to like it a lot when I do."

"No I don't, you just like doing it to me so I get really horny." Star said but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her words as her breath rose up farther and farther. "Oh...ohhh... someone will... hear me."

"No one is around to hear you." Marco whispered back to her. "I like hearing you moan."

"Such a meany... ohhh... ohhh! M-more."

"Oh? Did the proud princess just ask for something?" Marco teased further and Star groaned loudly as if she was pouting.

"Please. Please rub me... more... I'm begging." Her lip came up in a cute pout and Star noted how it seemed to make him smile even more.

"I can't resist that face." Marco said, his fingers dipping into her pussy as Star gasped out loud. Marco gave her his left hand to squeeze as his right continued to work deeper into her. Star's moans encouraged him to go faster and faster inside of her, the room quickly being filled with the wet sound of fingers driving into her pussy rapidly.

"Nnngh! Nngh! M-Marco if... you go too hard..."

"It's okay. Just let it go." Marco encouraged but Star shook her head.

"I'll... I'll make a mess... I'll make a mess!" She moaned, her voice growing louder and causing her audience of the two other girls to check behind their backs should anyone else besides them hear this. "I can't... it'll go everywhere."

"I want it to." Marco said, encouraging her further as Star clasped both of her hands over her mouth while her hips shook hard against the repeated thrusting of his fingers. Moaning loudly as her hips and legs shook and she squirted onto the desk and floor beneath her in orgasm. After it had started Marco didn't let up, encouraging her to go farther and farther as she moaned loudly into her fingers, hips raising high to his hand and eventually dropping on the desk as the evidence of her climax dripped onto the floor.

"Oooh... oooh... oooh... wow... I made a mess again." Star said, sounding happy with her accomplishment. Unaware until he was climbing on to the desk that Marco had removed his pants and was pushing her legs up. "Marco!?"

"Star, I can't hold back anymore." Marco explained rolling her legs back beneath him as he drove down into her in a mating press.

"Ahhh! I only just... came from you!" Star exhaled, no longer trying to hold back her voice as Marco's cock drove down deep into her from his position over her body. "Oh... whatever... I don't care anymore, just kiss me." Raising her hands up Star pulled Marco's face over hers and their lips locked, Marco using his legs and hands to steady himself as he pushed into her deeper.

"Star, you're amazing." Marco said, letting his arms stop supporting himself as he hugged around her, Star hugging around his back in return while their hips drove themselves into each other. Janna and Jackie watched in stunned silence as their friends fucked harder and harder on the desk, no longer looking to see if anyone else was spying as they couldn't pull their eyes away. Marco's body slapping down into Stars and the wet noises of her previous climax adding to the erotic sounds of their moans. "I'm gonna cum inside!"

"A-again!? But... inside... fine! I want it too!" Star moaned, only a second before Marco groaned and bit lightly at her neck as he came inside her. Panting hard, Star's legs shivered as she felt him pour his hot cum inside her pussy. A smile across her face as he deepened himself inside of her and she could feel it mix with the overflowing juices pouring down her legs and ass. "Jeez, it's so thick... I love it when you do that to me." She turned her head and kissed him, Marco pulling his mouth from her neck to kiss her back. "Do you finally feel relieved? I know you get pent up all day."

"I always feel relieved after being with you." Marco said back to her. "My sweet little princess."

"Hey, I'm a monster fighting, rebel princess!" Star corrected him.

"Maybe out there, but when you're with me you're my cute little submissive princess."

"Hmph... jerk. Only cause I like being that way with you." Star replied, the two hugging each other tightly. As they did Janna and Jackie slowly made their exit now that the show was over. Sneaking away before they could be seen and getting some distance before they spoke.

"So. That was... a lot to see." Jackie said.

"Heck yeah it was, I had to stop recording and start up again after a while to get it all." Janna said, looking at her work on the phone screen. "Didn't think Star would be the sub in the relationship though. She seemed too tough for that and Diaz is such a little weeny. Just think about it."

"I don't have to think about it, I already know he gets a lot more confident in bed." Jackie said shyly.

"Oh yeah, you guys dated for a while or whatever. It was like that all the time?"

"He could be more than a handful when he got going."

* * *

At Jackie's home up in her bedroom she was enjoying the company of her boyfriend Marco. Her first boyfriend as a matter of fact. She'd never thought much about having one before, there had been guys she considered cute but no one she wanted to take the effort to actually date or get to know on a personal level. But Marco somehow got through her normal apprehension of romantic relationships and in his own clumsy, sweet way reached her heart. So on one of those days where her parents happened to not be home and the two of them had the house to themselves, things had already gotten a little more intense between them than a normal date.

"Marco... you don't have to be so... rough." Jackie groaned, having been already undressed down to her panties. Sitting on her boyfriend's lap who was kissing at her neck with slight nibbles that made her jump when she felt the brush of his teeth. His hands were kneading her breasts together, pulling at her nipples and rubbing them between his fingers.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I just lose control when I'm with you like this." He licked up to her ear and nibbled it light, making her let out a sharp moan that made her thankful the house was empty. His hands left her breasts which she was slightly thankful for even if she did enjoy the attention on them, no matter how rough or eager he got. Though his hands dropped down to her panties and began to slide them off. She'd considered stopping things from going this far but was starting to want it too, so she lifted her bottom up off his lap to let him pull them away

"Want to do it from behind?" Marco whispered into her ear, Jackie nodding and crawling forward to get on to her hands and knees. Putting her right hand up, Marco handed her one of her pillows so she could rest her head on it, Jackie blushing a little that they'd done this enough times now that he knew to give it to her without asking. "Your body is incredible."

"You always say that. And that I'm beautiful. And that I'm sexy." She said, having noted he really focused on her body a lot during sex.

"And that I love you." Marco said, Jackie about to say the same back to him but only letting out a gasp when he pressed into her.

"Hah! Hah! I... I love... you too." Jackie moaned, wrapping both her arms around the pillow as Marco pushed into her pussy from behind. It really did feel good, so much better than doing it by herself like she had in the past with just her fingers or a toy. The fact he loved her ass and breasts so much made her feel proud of them too. Like she was really that gorgeous and deserved to feel this much pleasure from him. His hands landed on her hips and gave her a light spank as he pushed inside. "Ooh! What are you up to back there?"

"Should I stop?"

"...I didn't say that." Jackie replied. biting into the pillow when she felt the hand smack against her ass again. The sting felt good on her skin and made him slow down just a little on his thrusts so he could focus on when to do it again. Letting the moment drag out farther."

"Hey... Jackie... can I put it in again?"

"Again?" She asked, sounding a little upset at the question. Groaning she thought it over and then nodded. "Alright... but go slowly."

"Okay, sure thing!" Marco said excitedly, pulling his cock out of her pussy as Jackie groaned from it leaving her just as she was feeling hot. He raised it up to push against her ass and she hugged the pillow tighter as she tried to relax her muscles and let it slide in. "Oh God, you're really tight."

"Of course I am…nnngh! Slower." She directed him, eyes closing as he pressed further into her ass. Hands gripped on to her hips as he slowly moved back and forth, letting them both get used to the motion and Jackie adjusted to the pressure inside herself. He continued for a while until the sounds of her breaths were replaced with moans, Jackie's hand slipping up between her legs to rub against her pussy. "Mmn... you can go faster now, okay?"

"S-sure!" Marco replied eagerly, picking up the pace. It was still jarring for her but Jackie was starting to feel the pleasure build up again inside and wanted to be sure to enjoy it herself. "Are you close?"

"Faster." Jackie groaned and slipped a finger inside her own pussy, gasping harder feeling him press into her ass more and more. Her back arched and she was pushing to him now, her body wanting it despite all the resistance when they had begun.

"I can't... I gonna cum inside!" Marco said, Jackie's thumb pressing hard into her clit to help her orgasm as she felt his hot cum pump into her ass. Keeping a grip on her hips Marco prevented the strength from leaving Jackie's legs as she climaxed, making breathless gasps as shivered feeling something so different but pleasurable happen in her own body. Slowly after Marco pulled himself out of her ass and she was able to then collapse on the bed in exhaustion.

"Dang dude." Jackie said, making Marco laugh as he laid down on the bed next to her. Rolling over with her back to him she cuddled up against his chest. "I can't believe you talked me into that. Again. Why do you always want to do it with me so much?"

"What can I say? You're irresistible."

* * *

"He was good enough to take your cherry and your black cherry too, huh? Maybe I should date him after Star goes back to Mewni." Janna said, having gone to flipping through her social media feed after securing how well her previous recording went.

"You know, I don't really mind that Star is with Marco now. Or that you're talking about dating him too. I don't even really mind that I gave him my virginity. What I do mind is that somehow the one that just told that flashback about me and him in my bedroom was you and not me." Jackie said, looking at Janna. "You mind explaining that for me?"

"Oh... yeah, I kinda forgot I was talking to you as I was telling that story about you." Janna said. "I was in your closet more than a few of those times."

"...why were you in my closet!?"

"I was filming, duh. How else am I gonna get a candid shot?" Janna asked, going through a number of different videos on her phone and revealing to Jackie the scene of her and Marco in her bedroom, intimate together, from the perspective of a crack in her closet doors. "Didn't leak this one on the net or sell it or anything, you're pretty cool and he was your first so I thought... respect and all that junk." She explained, looking at Jackie. "Do you want a copy of it?" Janna asked, Jackie letting out a big sigh at the question.

"...yes." She admitted. "Oh uh... can I have the Star one too?"

"Sure thing. In fact I might have a few you'd be interested in. You don't have to ask right now of course, just think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Commission piece for HaremBro


End file.
